SoulMate
by FireDesert777
Summary: Era un nuevo comienzo, Kendall, un chico de la ciudad de Seattle, sabe que algo cambiará su vida por completo al conocer al compañero de su vida. Un Alma Gemela. lo que todos piden.


Prólogo: Ciudad de Ángeles

La tormenta comenzaba a ceder; con lentitud, las oscuras nubes se arremolinaron sobre los inundados tejados de los edificios, asentándose en una helada tarde a finales de noviembre. Las calles empapadas y heladas, fueron cubiertas de inmediato por húmedos bancos de niebla que llenaron cada espacio disponible en las calles.

La vida pareció renacer de inmediato, la gente salió de sus refugios después de la sorpresiva tormenta, cubiertos por gruesos abrigos e impermeables descoloridos, aliviados por el repentino cése de la lluvia, caminando rápidamente sobre las mojadas aceras, dejando atrás sus pensamientos y continuando su camino.

Toda calle se tornó bulliciosa de nuevo, voces llenaron el frío aire, junto con los pasos de los transéutes y bocinas de la multitud de automóviles que avanzaban ruidosamente sobre el pavimento.

Un par de ojos verdes observaban todo esto con sorprendente calma, relucientes a través del cristal de una pequeña cafeteria junto al parque.

Era un delgado joven de cabellos rubios, cubierto contra el frío por una simple chaqueta de cuero. Entornó suavemente la mirada y el amago de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Se inclinó ahacia delante y tomó un pequeño sorbo del humeante café que tenía entre las manos, su rostro inexpresivo y calmado. Se acomodó imperceptiblemente en la cómoda silla de la solitaria mesa que siempre escogía al visitar el abarrotado local.

El chico suspiró con resignación, con la mente llena de recuerdos mientras se perdía cauteloso entre los movimientos de la ciudad.

Pensó por un momento en James y en Carlos, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida habían regresado a su pueblo natal, Minnesota, para visitar a sus familias, a quienes no veian desde hacía un año, desde que los tres decidieron mudarse a la lluviosa ciudad de Seattle.

Habían conseguido un departamento del cual se repartían la renta. Sus amigos llegarían hasta dentro de una semana y le habían mandado su parte del pago por correo.

Tenía un presentimiento, aquél tipo de presentimiento que quería hacerle saber algo, mostrarle lo que sucedería en su vida a continuación, el siguiente paso. Aquél dia cambiaría su vida por completo.

Sonrió con escepticismo y tomó un nuevo sorbo.

Suspiró de nuevo y permaneció en ésa posición durante un par de minutos más, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida en la cambiante vida urbana.

En un instante, salió de golpe de sus ensoñaciones y se levantó como un resorte, tomó rápidamente su chaqueta y el vaso de cartón casi lleno, y se escabulló rápidamente hacia la salida, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando tropezó con una chica rubia de aproximadamente su edad que reía a carcajadas seguida por un par de sus sonrientes amigas.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la chica y sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de alivio cuando sintió la helada brisa de golpe en su rostro.

Libre al fin, observó a su alrededor con leve curiosidad, dando una mirada al vacio parque y metiendo los ya entumecidos brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta. Comenzaba a girarse cuando una figura chocó contra el, derribándolo y derramando el café sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Contuvo un grito cuando el líquido hirviendo traspasó la camiseta gris que llevaba puesta y se preparó para golpear con fuerza el suelo, con la otra persona sobre él, murmurando rápidas disculpas.

"¡Aghh!..." Kendall levantó la mirada a la figura que tenía aún encima, tratando de enfocar su rostro "¿Quién diablos eres tú para...?"

Su voz se congeló, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un murmullo salió de sus labios, había cruzado su mirada con la otra persona, quién resultó ser un chico de su edad, cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos cafés, su rostro pálido reflejaba confusión, vestido con una raída chaqueta café y pantalones azules deslavados, y Kendall pudo advertir por las grandes sombras bajo sus ojos, que no había comido ni dormido desde hacía al menos una semana.

Era atractivo, pensó el joven recorriendo las facciones del otro, completamente alejado de la realidad.

"¡Lo siento!" El chico pálido se disculpó, incorporándose rápidamente se colgó la sucia mochila que traía sobre el hombro y tendió una delgada mano a Kendall, quién aún parecía tan aturdido como si de un ángel se tratase, tendido en el suelo, mirando esos ojos oscuros, parecía haber olvidado por completo el ardor del café derramado "¡Lo siento, no te ví! estaba corriendo y... lo siento"

El chico estaba vestido con una raída chaqueta café y pantalones azules deslavados.

Movió la mano nuevamente, esperando levantar a Kendall, cuando se vió a si mismo reflejado en los ojos de color esmeralda del otro chico y su voz se cortó, sintió su mente quedar en blanco y sintió algo cálido extenderse por su pecho al observar el rostro del rubio. Una voz soltó en su cabeza _"Alguien como él jamás será para alguien como tú"_

"Está bien, no fue tu culpa..." Las palabras brotaron de inmediato de la boca de Kendall, aturdido sobre el pavimento, con la gente rodeándolos y mirándolos al pasar. "Yo... no fuí lo suficientemente rápido" Sus palabras se suavizaban a cada segundo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía el calor subir a su rostro.

El chico de la mochila sonrió, agitó de nuevo la mano hacia Kendall y éste la tomó, asombrado por la fuerza de éste al levantarlo y por el cortante frío de su piel, a la vez que sentía una chispa recorrer su brazo ante el toque.

"Lo siento" repitió nuevamente mientras Kendall se incorporaba, aún sosteniendo su mano con torpeza. "¿Estás bien?" su voz denotaba preocupación mientras impulsivamente acomodaba la ropa de Kendall.

"Sí, yo... estoy... bien" Respondió entrecortadamente el chico al sentir las manos del otro sobre sus hombros.

El joven de cabello castaño sonrió de nuevo, remarcando las profundas ojeras de cansancio sobre su rostro, pero con un auténtico brillo de alivio en los ojos "De acuerdo, yo... me tengo que ir".

Estaba a punto de seguir su camino con las manos en los bolsillos cuando su corazón dió un vuelco al sentir una mano envolver su brazo con sorpresiva fuerza.

"¡No!" Kendall se asustó a si mismo con la súplica que brotó de su garganta, rápidamente soltó al otro chico. "Disculpa..." Murmuró lentamente. "Pensé... ¿si querías un café...?"

los latidos del chico pálido aumentaron, su mano se tensó sobre la correa de su mochila y sabiendo que aceptar cambiaría su vida, asintió con la cabeza una vez.

"Soy Logan, por cierto" murmuró el chico levantando la mano nuevamente para estrechar la de Kendall.

"Kendall" Replicó el otro chico con una radiante sonrisa y sintiendo nuevamente mariposas en el estómago al estrechar la mano de Logan.

Los rayos de sol asomaron suavemente sobre sus cabezas, mientras ambos sonreían nerviosamente y entraban al café.


End file.
